The Thief of Eternity
by Sharky
Summary: So Hook kidnapped this girl. And he's trying to do away with her. And Peter comes to the rescue. Seen it. Done that. But what happens when that girl denies Peter's help and shows everyone she can fend for herself? Rated PG13 for violence. WAHA!
1. Leaving it All Behind

Hello all! Yes, I've taken a brake from my Sailor Moon story to bring you a Peter Pan one! YAY! Well, just a heads up, this is going to be like a novel. There will be three parts with at least 10 chapters each. 'Kay? Please remember to review!  
  
  
  
The Thief of Eternity  
  
  
  
~Part One-Come and Go...As Always~  
  
  
  
~Chapter One-Leaving it all Behind~  
  
  
  
A young girl with thin, silky blonde hair down to her mid-back gazed out her window. It was midnight and she could see all the stars, but she paid no attention to them. Instead she gazed at the moon. She was at her desk; a computer facing her on the top right hand corner and she had her fingers on the keyboard. What was she doing staring out her window while the computer hummed at her? Any author should be able to figure that one out. She had writer's block.  
  
"This is hopeless!" She said as she pushed the chair away from her desk so she could get up.  
  
"I want to write, but I don't know what to write about!"  
  
Suddenly she snapped her head towards the window.  
  
'That's funny.' She cocked her head. 'I could have sworn I just saw something floating in the air.'  
  
She then merely shrugged and turned of the computer. She crawled into bed and was soon sound asleep.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************* ********************************************  
  
  
  
In the dead of night, a large dark object sailed across the wind. It didn't exactly sail smoothly, and the huge mass of wood would've crashed into the Statue of Liberty if it hadn't veered away just in time. It dipped down and landed gracefully in the water and parked itself beside a dock.  
  
"Get on with it men!" A man in a read coat bellowed as he shook a hook in the air. "Get a move on!" The captain screamed at his men.  
  
Two men who were tying the ship to the dock were whispering to each other about how this was supposed to be a vacation, not a work-your- butt-off-till-you-die day.  
  
"Finally," said Captain Hook as he leaned back in his chair. "Away from that Pan-boy."  
  
  
  
********************************************************************* ********************************************  
  
  
  
"Wait up!"  
  
Two girls heard a formiliar voice. One of them spun around without delay. The other one had to get her nose out of Magic Knight Rayearth volume one first.  
  
They both saw a pretty girl with golden hair and crystal blue eyes running towards them. Yes, it was the girl from the night before. The one who had writer's block.  
  
"Serena!" The two girls cried when they caught sight of her.  
  
"Hey Selene, Stephanie." Serena said smiling. The first girl, Selene grinned.  
  
"What's up?" She said, tossing her auburn hair over her shoulder. Her emerald colored eyes seemed to grin when Serena replied.  
  
"The sky, I hope!"  
  
The third girl, Stephanie, closed the graphic novel she was holding and brushed her chestnut hair away from her face.  
  
"So," Stephanie said, tugging on one of Serena's braids.  
  
"So what?" Serena said, snatching Stephanie's Phillies hat of her head.  
  
"Hey!" Stephanie said as she jumped up to get it, but it was no use. Serena was just so tall! Well, not really. She was 5'2''. That's normal for a teenager wasn't it? Stephanie was 5 inches shorter, so no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get a hold of her hat.  
  
"Here!" Serena laughed as she tossed it over to Selene.  
  
"KEEP AWAY FROM STEPHIE-CHAN!" she yelled.  
  
The game had been a monkey in the middle until Selene spotted a boy from her class.  
  
"Griffin! Here!" She tossed it over to him.  
  
Serena froze when she saw whom Selene had thrown in to. When Griffin threw it over to Serena, she handed it over to Stephanie.  
  
"What?" Griffin said. "What's going on?!"  
  
Serena glared at him.  
  
"Game over." she said firmly. She then pivoted and started towards Borders.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Her friends called to her.  
  
They finally caught up and stood there panting.  
  
"What was that?" Stephanie asked.  
  
Serena was silent for a few moments and then replied in an agitated voice.  
  
"You know how much I hate guys."  
  
"What about Darren? You don't seem to hate him!" Selene said, pointing an accusing finger at Serena. "And he was the one who broke your heart in the first place!"  
  
Serena's fists curled up into balls. She spun around and glared daggers at the two girls.  
  
"Just drop it." She said in an icy voice. She then spun around and stomped off to the graphic novels section.  
  
Selene sighed and she lowered her head.  
  
"You shouldn't have brought that up." Stephanie said. "You know how painful it is for her to think about her past."  
  
"Well, she just needs to grow up!" Selene spat. But then her eyes softened and she sighed. "You're right. I'll go apologize."  
  
The two girls walked up to Serena who was busily looking through a Card Captor Sakura book. She saw them and lowered the book.  
  
'That's what makes her such a good friend.' Stephanie thought. 'She always listens, no matter how mad she is.'  
  
"I'm sorry, Serena. I know I shouldn't have said that. I know it hurts you when we talk about your past relationship with Darren."  
  
Serena smiled a sad smile.  
  
"It's okay. I shouldn't have yelled at you either. I really should be over him by now. Besides, we both wanted to brake up."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, why IS he the only guy you seem to like?" Stephanie cocked her head.  
  
"Because he's the only guy I trust within my age limit."  
  
"So what age do they have to be for you to trust them?" Selene poked playfully at her friend.  
  
"If they are 10-18, I don't trust them." She said. "And I am never going out with anybody again."  
  
"Was it Darren's fault?"  
  
Serena shook her head.  
  
There was a long silence and then Selene spoke up again.  
  
"Um, Serena?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to."  
  
Serena looked up.  
  
"Do you...ever get...lonely with only girls to talk to you?"  
  
Serena smiled sadly. She closed the book and plucked a Magic Knight Rayearth book from the shelf.  
  
"I myself don't know the answer to that question." She said as she walked to the cash register.  
  
Stephanie and Selene followed Serena out the door.  
  
'Serena looks really depressed. I've gotta do something.' Suddenly Stephanie knew what to do.  
  
"Come on!" Stephanie said as she grabbed onto Serena's hand. "Let's go for a walk on the boardwalk!"  
  
"I don't know...don't you guys just wanna get lunch and go over to the arcade?" Serena said. She was a bit confused by Stephanie's randomness.  
  
"There's a new ship in the dock! It looks like an old pirate ship! ...Just in better condition."  
  
"In that case, let's go!" Serena took off at top speed, and trust me, that's fast.  
  
"Wait up!" Selene cried as the other two girls struggled to keep within 50 feet of the sprinter.  
  
When they finally got to the dock Stephanie and Selene collapsed on the bench, gasping for breath as Serena stared in awe of the huge ship.  
  
"That was a good idea, Steph." Selene panted.  
  
"I know. Serena has such a fascination with boats!" Stephanie said with labored breath.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************* ********************************************  
  
  
  
"Wow! (hiccup) That was (hiccup) great (hiccup) food, Captain!" A small, chubby, drunken man stated.  
  
"What did I tell you Smee?!" The Captain hooked the heavy man and lifted him of his feet. "I don't ever want to find you gulping that much beer at one time ever again! Now get back onto the ship and make yourself useful!"  
  
The Captain let go of Smee, and the chubby little man scurried onto the ship. Hook started mumbling to himself and walked up to the ship. As he got closer, some one caught his eye. There was a girl at the dock leaning against one of the posts. The wind blew her bangs gently to the side of her face. Two braids of golden hair hung down to her mid-back. Why had this girl caught Captain James Hook's eye? Because she was gazing at his ship with a dreamy yet sad look in those crystal sky-blue eyes of hers.  
  
The girl had a pleated green mini-skirt on with a white and green sailor shirt on.  
  
He approached the girl and stood beside her for a few minutes.  
  
"You...like my ship?" He grinned as he waved his hook towards the ship.  
  
"Oh..." The girl sighed. "It's a beauty!" she said without taking her eyes it.  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Captain Hook hated children, but he found himself liking this one.  
  
Just then the girl saw a flash of light and directed her attention to where his left hand should have been.  
  
"Oh!" She exclaimed. She pointed to his hook. "What happened to you hand? Were you attacked by a shark?"  
  
"No no no." Captain Hook chuckled. "A wretched brat cut it off! Infact, he was not much older than you by the looks of it."  
  
"Oh! That figures!" The girl shook her head as Hook looked at her, confused. The girl looked up at Hook (after all, he was pretty tall) with an angry look on her face. "You can never trust guys my age!"  
  
"I agree!" Hook said, obviously pleased with her reaction.  
  
"So..." she said. "What did he do with it?"  
  
"He threw it to the crocodiles. Why, the croc that got a hold of it liked it so much, he wouldn't leave me alone! Always coming back for seconds!"  
  
"Wait a minute!" The girl said suspiciously. "What was his name?"  
  
"Peter. Peter Pan. I came on this vacation to get away from-"  
  
"Ha! Peter Pan?! Oh, and you must be Captain Hook!" She said sarcastically. "Look, I don't know what you're trying to get me to think, but what ever it is, I'm not buying it!!"  
  
"What?! Now see here, I'm not lying!"  
  
"Oh right, and pigs can fly 747s! Ha! What a nut case!" The girl laughed as she shoved him off the dock into the water.  
  
Hook fumed with anger as he climbed up the later to the dock. Just then he heard two more voices talking with that wretched brat. He didn't pay much attention, until the highest voice spoke to the girl.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that Serena!"  
  
"So," Hook said to himself, "Serena is your name? Well, I have a feeling Serena is in for a big surprise tonight!" He smirked and waited till the girls left the dock to hoist himself up.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************* ********************************************  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you, Serena!" Selene said as they ran away from the dock.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that!" Stephanie repeated.  
  
"Hey!" Serena said. "You know me. That's just who I am!" She stuck out her tongue and winked.  
  
Selene rolled her eyes, but then seemed to remember something.  
  
"Hey! What was that you wanted to tell us?"  
  
"Huh?" Serena was confused.  
  
"You know." She put a hand on Serena's shoulder. Serena winced with pain and cried out.  
  
"What's wrong?" Selene said, removing her hand from Serena's left shoulder.  
  
"I guess I forgot to tell you. I just got a tetanus shot."  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry!"  
  
"That's okay. Continue."  
  
"Oh, right. You said last night on the phone that you had something to tell us!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Serena looked around and motioned for her friends to come closer. They made a small circle and waited for Serena to tell them whatever was on her mind.  
  
"Tomorrow," she whispered, "I'm running away."  
  
Selene stared at her friend with a blank expression on her face and Stephanie's violet eyes grew wide.  
  
"Well, I don't blame you," said a voice from behind them. They all jumped and looked over to see a tall, thin, (not to mention incredibly cute) boy standing there.  
  
"Don't scare us like that, Darren!" Serena gasped.  
  
"Sorry," he said. He grinned.  
  
Stephanie turned back to face Serena.  
  
"You shouldn't do it! Your parents will have a fit! And they'll miss you so much!"  
  
"My parents won't miss me at all." Serena glared.  
  
"Don't! you don't have to! I won't let you!"  
  
Suddenly Darren put a hand on Serena's shoulder.  
  
"It's her choice. If she wants to, she can. She's always told me she feels like a prisoner in her own home. And think about it. They're always telling her to grow up and act mature, and then the next day, they treat her like a child. Wouldn't you run away if you were in her place?"  
  
Serena blushed furiously.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************* ********************************************  
  
  
  
Underwear.  
  
Socks.  
  
Shorts.  
  
Pants.  
  
T-shirts.  
  
Sweatshirts.  
  
Wallet.  
  
There was something missing.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Serena said under her breath. She ran over to her desk and grabbed her prized Swiss army knife. She shoved it deeply into her pocket and left her room.  
  
She snuck down into the kitchen, and crewed over to the fringe. She tried to avoid creaky spots, praying her dog wouldn't hear her from his crate in the laundry room and bark.  
  
She opened the pantry carefully and grabbed various boxes of food.  
  
'Now that I think of it, I'll have to get a job, and for a while I'll have to live off of stealing.' The thought was horrifying. Especially the part of having to (shudder) work!  
  
She banished the awful thought and ran up to her room again.  
  
She grabbed her backpack and stuffed the boxes of food into it.  
  
"Well, time to go." She told herself.  
  
She then realized she wouldn't be able to go out any of the doors downstairs.  
  
The front door stuck when you tried to open it. If she went through the door that led to the garage, she would have to open the garage door. That wasn't exactly quiet. The only way to the back door was through the laundry room, and having her dog bark and waking up her parents wouldn't exactly help now, would it?  
  
She picked up her backpack and slipped her arms through the straps. She opened her window and climbed out. She crawled along the roof and found a grassy spot. She was only about ten feet above the ground. She pulled the brim of her black hat low over her eyes and jumped.  
  
She landed like a cat. She took off her backpack and carried it. It would be easier to hide that way. She took off into the streets, running toward her future, leaving everything she ever knew behind.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************* ********************************************  
  
  
  
"But how are we going to find her, Captain?" Smee asked Hook. He never liked the idea of kidnapping in the first place. Or stealing. Or killing. Or any crime what-so-ever. To tell the truth, I've often wondered how he ever became a pirate in the first place. Oh well. Enough about him.  
  
"Oh, we'll find her. We found Jane, didn't we?" Hook smirked.  
  
"But she's just a girl, Captain! She didn't know any better!"  
  
"Oh yes she did, Smee!" Hook said as he swiped the fat man of his feet with his hook. "She did! She did know better! And no one," he said as he lowered his voice, "But no one insults me and gets away with it!"  
  
"What about Peter Pan, Sir?" Smee said. He had just made a huge mistake.  
  
"DON'T MENTION PAN TO ME SMI!" Hook roared.  
  
Smee started trying for excuses as the captain raised his hook, but he suddenly stopped.  
  
"Someone's coming," One of the crewmembers said.  
  
Everyone stepped back into the shadows of the alleyway as Hook peeked around the corner to see a black figure running in their direction.  
  
Just then a cop car started coming down the other way. Hook hid in the shadows and the figure dove behind some boxes by the sound of it. When the car had passed, Gook heard a voice. It was the voice of the figure.  
  
"Just what I need!" A female voice said softly. "A cop to make me go home!  
  
Hook's eyes widened.  
  
"What luck! It's her!" He said to his crew. "That's Serena, the girl we're after!"  
  
"Are you sure?" said one of the pirates.  
  
"I'm sure. I'd recognize that voice anywhere."  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
Hook grinned as he gave the orders.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************* ********************************************  
  
  
  
Serena ran to the next alleyway and ducked out of sight.  
  
'Man, that was too close for comfort!' She thought. 'I'm going to have to be more careful!'  
  
When she was sure the coast was clear, she took off again.  
  
She looked up at the stars while she ran along the cobble stone sidewalk. Don't ask me why there was a cobble stone sidewalk in New York in the 21st century. It just fits in with the story.  
  
Serena kept her gaze on the sky as ran, staying in the shadows. She moved along with incredible stealth. She didn't know where she was going, but somehow she knew she was going to be all right.  
  
She didn't know why or what, but she had a feeling something amazing was going to happen, and that God's plan for her was only a few steps away.  
  
She didn't see the rope being stretched across the sidewalk ahead of her.  
  
Suddenly she felt her foot catch on something. She flew through the air and slid along the sidewalk.  
  
Luckily, the cobblestone was worn down and smooth from so many hundreds of feet over the years, and Serena just happened to be wearing black leather gloves that ended at her wrists, so there was no damage done. She picked herself up and brushed herself off. She was tempted to turn around and inspected the area to see what had tripped her, but earlier she had vowed not to look back for anything, for fear she would change her mind and go back to that prison she once called 'home.'  
  
She sighed and fumbled for her backpack. She found it and slung it over her good shoulder. She started to get up, when an arm grabbed her around the waist and felt a hand clamp over her mouth. She then was dragged into the ally way behind her.  
  
She kept a blank expression on her face as the person turned around so she could see into the ally. That's when her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"So we meet again, Miss Serena." The man who she had pushed earlier stood in front of her. The hand lifted from her face, and she wanted to barrage the man with questions, but immediately two hands shoved her into an old sack and ripped her backpack out of her hands.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************* ********************************************  
  
  
  
"Bring her this way, men!" Hook said.  
  
The girl had put up a struggle, but the kicking had stopped. The girl had obviously realized she would not be able to penetrate the material that surrounded her, creating a tight prison. The sailors carried the bag as if it held nothing of any significance within its flimsy walls. They took no care as to set it down gently, but instead dropped it onto the hard wooden floor as if it was nothing but a bunch of worthless mass.  
  
The girl within it struggled to sit up and a blue eye could be seen through a tiny hole in the bag.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************* ********************************************  
  
  
  
It took forever, but Serena had finally succeeded to sit up and peer through the tiny tear in the cloth. But what she saw was too shocking to believe. They had just passed the Statue of Liberty's head and torch.  
  
'How is this possible?' she wondered. She wasn't afraid. She had a strange feeling that this was the first step toward her destiny.  
  
Suddenly she felt a blunt object crash down on her head. She swayed and tried to blink away the dizziness, but it was no use. She fell back as everything went dark.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, I know, cliffhangers. Aren't they evil? Bwa ha! By the way, at the end of most chapters I'll have facts about the story. Just little ones to keep you bored. Hehe.  
  
Fact: Recognize anything about Stephanie and Serena? If you've read my bio, you'll know that I named Stephanie after my self and designed Serena's appearance after mine. The only difference is she has thin straight hair and I have thick curly hair. (She also has a lighter shade of blue for her eyes.  
  
Okay. How did you like it? Please be honest, but no flames. I like suggestions, so if you have any tell me. I like to read peoples fics, so if you have one in particular, please review while signed in (so I can just click on your name) and put the name of your story you want me to read at the end of your review. If it's in a category I don't like, I'll just find another one of yours to read. If you don't have anything in categories I like, I'll mention your name in the beginning of the next chapter. I won't post the next one until I get a certain amount of reviews, but I can't tell you what the number is, cause it's a secret. Nyah! Also, if you want me to e-mail you for the next chapter, leave your e-mail address in your review. Hope you enjoyed! Can't wait to see you in the reviews!  
  
Until then,  
  
~Sharky~  
  
PS: Flamers beware: I know where my dad keeps his hatchet! 


	2. Newcomer on the Isle

HELLO ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes, I've finally gotten this chappie up! YAAAAAAY! Sorry it took so long. I've been busy. You know, school and all. Thank you for all the reviews and the encouragement! But.*cries* I KNOW! THE LAST CHAPTER SUCKED!!! *sniff* I sowwy.. But I tried to make this chappie better. Well, I guess I'll let you go now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Thief of Eternity  
  
  
  
(Part One-Come and Go...As Always)  
  
  
  
~Chapter Two-Newcomer on the Isle~  
  
  
  
A young boy about the age of fourteen swung on his hammock, playing his panpipe. He had a troublesome look on his face, so naturally, his pixie was worried. He was supposed to be up and playing, but instead he was just moping around. The fairy fluttered over to him and made charm-like sounds.  
  
"It's Hook," he replied, "He's no where to be found. And if he had gone into the real world he would have been back by now." The boy was obviously concerned.  
  
The fairy "talked" some more and the boy laid back and closed his eyes.  
  
"No, Tink," he replied, "I'm not worried about Hook. What I'm worrying about is what kind of havoc he's rigging up right now!"  
  
Suddenly the fairy's eyes went wide and she held up her pointer finger, and seemed to be listening to something. She suddenly straightened up and her eyes went even wider. She waved her arms about and chimed and motioned for him to stay there, and with that, she rocketed off.  
  
The boy shrugged and started playing his panpipe again.  
  
A few minutes later the pixie had returned and she was waving her arms around frantically.  
  
"What? Hook is back?! What do ya say Tink? Should we pay the old Codfish a visit?"  
  
The fairy's face lit up and she nodded.  
  
"Let's go!" He said as he and his pixie flew off.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
  
  
Hook grinned as he looked over the edge of the boat at the swarms of unfed sharks. There were hundreds of them, and they hadn't eaten for months. That's probably why they were so incredibly attracted to the tiny bit of fish guts he had poured over the edge. He'd have to hurry, or else they would eat each other instead of the meal Hook had prepared for them.  
  
No one would be able to survive in those waters. Only the most deadly species were there. There were Negaprion Brevirostris, Carcharhinus Leucias, Galeocerdo Cuvier, and Carcharodon Carcharias out there, and at least fifty of each! (Oh and for all you people out there with less brain cells than the author *just kidding*, those species listed above are better known as Lemon Shark, Bull Shark, Tiger Shark and Great White. ^_^;)  
  
Hook looked up to see the sack dangling from a 25-foot long rope tied to the mast. (Just picture it like when they had Jane in that bag for the octopus.) He would have the rope burned instead of cutting it, so the girl would have to suffer in the agony of having to anticipate her death.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
  
  
Serena knew their plan. She had over heard them talking about it. She now sat in the stuffy sack. She had taken off her black sweat pants and sweatshirt to reveal a pair of denim shorts and white T-shirt.  
  
'Is this the end?' she thought. 'Is this my fate?' For some reason she felt calm. 'No. This is not my fate. This is only a step toward my destiny.' She was confident, and she felt a wave of peace flow over her.  
  
She peered out the hole as if she was expecting something.  
  
"Okay Serena," she said to herself, "Just wait until they've been distracted. Then you can make your move." The only problem was she didn't know what her move would be. Just then her ice blue eyes lit up. She reached for her sweatpants and put her hand into the depths of the pocket. She then pulled out what she was sure would save her life.  
  
She opened the blade of her pocketknife. It was tiny, and it was weak, but it was sharp and it would do the job. All she needed now was an opportunity.  
  
What luck! The captain seemed to be upset, and was talking to someone who must've been upon the mast, because his neck was craned far back.  
  
"Bingo," she whispered as she put the blade to work.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
  
  
For the first time in his life, Peter Pan was the last person Hook wanted to see, and yet there he was.  
  
'Blast.' Thought Hook. 'The last thing I need is some upstart to ruin my plan!'  
  
Why did Hook want to do away with Serena so badly?  
  
Well, for one, she had insulted him, and you all know what a bad temper Captain Hook had.  
  
Second, he was probably getting desperate. Pan was his only rival, and because he had been set on killing Pan, he never bothered to make any other enemies. Why, this may be the first time he killed anyone in a good 100 years! (Not counting his own crew, mind you. He's killed his crewmembers plenty of times.) But in order to do that, he had to get rid of Pan.  
  
"Why Peter, what a surprise!" Hook smiled "sweetly," but obviously he looked really scary.  
  
Peter raised an eyebrow. Hook? Being nice?! To him?!?! Oh well.  
  
"Hey, Hook! Where've you been? I've been looking all over for you!" Peter called down. He was hovering right infront of the sail.  
  
I've been on vacation!" He said as friendly as possible.  
  
"Right." Peter said as he scanned the deck of the ship. "Hey! What's that?" He asked as he pointed to a tan, blue, and black bag.  
  
"Oh, That! Um, that's a, uh, carrying bag I got from my vacation."  
  
"Can I see?" Peter asked.  
  
"Well, er, wait 'til I take some of the stuff out. I packed some stuff I it. You can see it when I unpack."  
  
All Hook needed was Pan looking through the bag and find a bunch of girl's clothes in it.  
  
"Um, okay." Peter scratched his head, pushing his hat back a little. "So what's in there?" He pointed to the sack hanging off the mast.  
  
"Oh! That? That's...food for the sharks. We wouldn't want anyone taking a swim, and being eaten, now would we?"  
  
"I...guess not..."  
  
Just then, Smee came up to the deck.  
  
"Oh, hello, Peter!"  
  
"Hello, Mr. Smee." At first Peter was confused about all the friendliness, but now he was suspicious. Just then, he had an idea.  
  
"The Captain told me who is in the bag." He said, purposely saying who instead of what.  
  
Smee had fallen for it, and before Hook could stop him, Smee had started talking.  
  
"Oh, yes. The poor girl." Smee shook his head. "But she should have known better than insult the Cap'n."  
  
Hook slapped his head and Peter drew his dagger with a grin.  
  
"Quick!" Hook said to his men. "Cut the rope!"  
  
One started toward the rope later up to the crow's nest, but then stopped short.  
  
"Um, Captain?" The man tried to get Hook's attention, but Hook paid no heed.  
  
"You'll never save her, Pan!"  
  
"Captain, I need to talk to you!"  
  
"Soon the rope will be cut and she will fall to her doom!"  
  
"Um, Captain? A word?"  
  
"The sharks will rip her to shreds! Eat her alive!"  
  
"CAPTAIN!"  
  
"WHAT?!" The captain spun around and both he and Peter stared at the man.  
  
"I think we have something more to worry about than Pan saving the girl."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"The girl saving herself." The man pointed to a torn sack, which was empty, spare the black pant leg hanging out.  
  
"What?!" The Captain's eyes widened.  
  
"Look!" Smee said.  
  
Everyone looked farther up the rope to see a figure climbing up the rope at an alarming rate. Could that possibly be a girl?! Now, you have to realize, the last time a girl, or anyone else for that matter, had visited Neverland, it was during World War Two, and all girls wore dresses back then. Here was a person who was wearing shorts and short sleeves, with a black baseball hat. And this person's hair looked about as short as Peter's! They couldn't tell by the figure's face, because the brim of the hat cast a shadow across the figure's eyes. This person couldn't be a girl! But at the same time, the stranger had to be, because who ever it was had the body of a girl. It was all becoming very confusing for Peter.  
  
Just then a strong gust of wind blew of the person's hat, and two long braids fell down her back. Well, that answered that question.  
  
The girl looked down and saw everyone staring at her. She squinted her eyes shut and stuck out her tongue. She started climbing again, and was soon 3/4 of the way up.  
  
Hook was about to scream at the crew, when he saw one of his men up on the mast waiting for her.  
  
What was he doing?  
  
Hook squinted and realized he was pouring oil down the rope.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
  
  
At first Serena didn't notice, but when she brought her left hand up to grip the rope and found her hand just slid down and hit her other hand, she looked up and her eyes widened as she saw the black liquid running down the rope. If she held on with her left hand, she would just slip more due to the greasiness of that hand, so she clung the rope with her right hand leaving her left arm to simply dangle limply at her side.  
  
The oil slowly crawled over her right hand and began seeping in between her hand and the rope. She began slipping. She looked over her shoulder at the hundreds of dorsal fins that sliced through the water like a dagger through flesh.  
  
Serena looked around frantically, and then something green against the white sails caught her eye. She looked up to behold a sight that could only be contemplated as a miracle. There, staring at her with wide eyes, was a boy about her age floating in mid-air, and beside him, there was a tiny ball of light that couldn't be anything but the fairy from the well-known fable in her world.  
  
"No way," She said not much louder than a whisper. "Peter Pan?"  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
  
  
Peter couldn't hear it, but could read the lips of the girl and knew she had just said his name.  
  
"HELP ME!" She suddenly cried out.  
  
Peter swelled with pride and grinned. After all, he was going to be the hero once again, and if there was one thing he loved more than anything else, it was being the hero.  
  
"HELP ME!"  
  
But what the girl said next almost made Peter fall out of the air.  
  
"HELP ME, TINKERBELL!"  
  
Tinker Bell straightened up and her eyes went wide. Her? The hero? Oh, she would love that! She was about to go help the struggling girl, but then remembered how girls usually take a liking for Peter, and Tink crossed her arms and turned up her nose.  
  
The girl's eyes widened and she looked up at the man still pouring the oil, and gave him a look of contempt.  
  
Peter started flying up to the man. He only had to do one thing: push him. Of course, he couldn't let a good sword go to waste, so first he took the man's sword and tossed it down to the ship, where it landed at the edge of the deck. He also grabbed the man's gun and threw it. It landed right in the middle of the deck. Then, he pushed. He happily watched as the pirate plummeted to his death.  
  
'There's something I'm forgetting...' Peter thought, and then he remembered. 'The girl!'  
  
He flew down to where the girl was, and her feet were now only inches away from the bag.  
  
Peter reached out to her but she immediately declined the offer.  
  
"Don't touch me!" She said.  
  
What?! Someone refusing the great Peter's help?! Impossible! Yet right infront of him was one who just had.  
  
The girl narrowed her eyes at Peter.  
  
Wow, her eyes were blue. Not regular blue, but really, really light blue.  
  
He looked down at the sack and had an idea. The girl would probably try to crawl back into the bag once she got low enough. Without the bag there, she would just fall.  
  
"Well, it you don't want me to save you, I might as well get rid of this!" He cut the rope right below her feet and watched the bag flutter down to the sharks who where still going crazy over the pirate.  
  
She kept sliding down the rope, and soon the end of the rope was bumping up against her knees, then her waist, then her elbow. Another foot and she would plummet down to a watery grave.  
  
'What's she doing?! She's crazy! If she doesn't ask me for my help now, she's going to die! She's supposed to be pleading for me to save her life!' Peter thought. A damsel in distress, begging for help, Peter finally giving in, rescuing her, and she being eternally in his debt. That's how it was supposed to be!  
  
Meanwhile the pirates just watched. After all, they were getting a pretty good show.  
  
Up until now, Peter thought that if he waited long enough, the girl would beseech him for his help. Now he was wondering if she would even say a word to him.  
  
Half a foot more to go.  
  
She remained calm and silent.  
  
Three more inches.  
  
Wasn't she afraid of dying such a painful death?  
  
Two more inches.  
  
Wasn't she afraid of dying at all?  
  
One more inch.  
  
Peter couldn't take it anymore. He put his arm around her waist and grabbed onto the hand that was still gripping on the rope.  
  
"Let go of me!" The girl yelled.  
  
He gripped her hand tighter and tighter until she cried out in pain. He felt her hand loosen under his hand and he pulled away from the rope. The girl crossed her arms. He flew back up to the mast carrying a very agitated blonde.  
  
He put her down at the edge of the mast and backed up to see if she would loose balance. It would be fun to see her fall. But to his surprise, instead of staying down and clinging on, she stood right up and faced him, her eyes full of hatred, and Peter wouldn't have been surprised if she had started growling. She turned so she could go over to the pole that held up the beam she was standing on. She should be able to climb down that, but instead, Peter flew over and stood about ten feet infront of her. The beam was too narrow for her to get around him.  
  
"Get out of my way." What do you know? She growled.  
  
"No."  
  
"Get out of my way!" She growled again.  
  
Peter grinned. This was fun!  
  
"No!"  
  
"I'm warning you!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Get out of my way!"  
  
"No!"  
  
She stomped over to him (despite the fact that stomping could easily make her slip) and glared.  
  
"I TOLD you," she said as she got closer to him, "Get out of..." she placed her right hand on his shoulder, "...my way!" With that she easily pushed him off of the mast, and he would have hit the upper deck if he hadn't caught himself in mid-air.  
  
"Well, she's in a bad mood!" he said to Tinker Bell.  
  
He looked up to see a sight he never thought he'd see in a million years. The girl was running along the mast, and then suddenly she dived (yes, you heard me correctly, she dived) off the mast, and everyone was waiting for her to hit the wood on the deck, but she didn't. After falling about ten feet, she grabbed onto one of the ropes that were tied onto the sails. No one could believe their eyes. She swung out over the ocean, and then the rope flung her back to the middle of the deck like a boomerang. She let go when she was about fifteen feet up and landed perfectly, not to mention right where Peter had thrown the gun of the pirate.  
  
She crouched down when she landed, and her arm shot out. She grabbed the gun and spun around to face Hook. She aimed at the man who had brought her here in the first place, gripping the gun with two hands.  
  
The man took a step closer, but then stopped when the girl spoke up.  
  
"Don't move or I shoot!" She said in a cold voice.  
  
Captain Hook chuckled and took another step. She wouldn't dare to shoot. After all, she was a girl!  
  
"I'm warning you!" She said, shifting her weight.  
  
He took yet another step, and she did something he never thought she would. She pulled the trigger.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
  
  
Serena pulled the trigger again. And again. And again.  
  
*click, click,click*  
  
Serena scowled and threw the gun to the side. After all, it was just an unloaded piece of junk. She looked around frantically and spotted the sword that Peter character had thrown down. She made a run for it. As she passed the man who must've been Captain Hook, he tried to swipe at her with the metal object attached to the end of his arm, but she ducked and kept running. When she got close enough, she dropped down to her hands and knees. She reached out for the sword, and before she knew it, she felt a crushing pain on her hand. She looked up to see the face of the man who had just stepped on her hand. She winced with pain and pulled back, but the more she did, the more it hurt.  
  
She looked up, her eyes full of pain. Just then she had an idea. She placed her free hand behind her and leaned back on it. And then she kicked. As hard as she could. Right where it hurts.  
  
The man immediately lifted his foot and, um..well...readers insert their own description here (^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;)  
  
Serena grabbed the sword and pushed the man over the side of the boat with her elbow. And of course, all the sharks swarmed over to that side.  
  
She spun around to face the rest of the crew. She looked down at the sword in her hand. She tilted it, and the reflection of the sun flared in her eyes. She turned it more so that she could see her own reflection. A grin spread across her face. She was going to have fun today!  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
  
  
Peter couldn't believe his eyes. Had he just seen what he though he thought he saw? He had never seen anyone, let alone a girl kick there on purpose before!  
  
He looked over and was surprised to find Tinker Bell clapping and cheering and laughing.  
  
"Tink!" he scolded as he put his hands on his hips, "What have you got to say?"  
  
Tink shrugged and said one simple thing in her "fairy talk": Sucks for him!  
  
Peter's jaw dropped.  
  
Suddenly Tink perked up and grinned and pointed down.  
  
Peter looked down.  
  
The girl was running towards one of the pirates. She pushed him off that side of the boat, and turned around just in time to block a blade that was headed straight towards her head. She slipped around the man and pushed him off the edge too.  
  
She ran around on the deck, dodging this sword, and that dagger, this blade, and that bullet. She was amazingly fast. At one point she swiped her sword across one's knees, and cut off another's hand.  
  
Peter watched in awe of the gory battle. The wooden planks on the deck were soon washed with blood, and the girl was soon coming around for a second coat. Hey, it was one way of painting your ship!  
  
She raised her sword and cut open a man's chest. Blood sprayed into the air and she spun around.  
  
Peter couldn't believe this. Standing right there was a girl, her braids starting to come undone, beads of sweat rolling down her face, her once perfectly white T-shirt now soaked with sweat, oil, and blood. Her eyes were narrowed, and she seemed to be waiting for something. She gripped the sword with two hands. She had blood everywhere, though none of it was her's.  
  
Suddenly Tink chimed and Peter saw the problem.  
  
BEHIND YOU! Tink chimed, even though she new for a fact the girl couldn't understand.  
  
Suddenly the girl spun around and saw the pirate behind her. Her first reaction was to swing the blade. It seemed to have only skimmed his neck, for there was a tiny red line across it. He fell back, and as soon as he hit the floor, his head rolled away and a thick river of blood started flowing form his neck.  
  
The girl's eyes widened and she looked up at Peter.  
  
"But who...?" They could see her mouth forming those words, but she spun around immediately to face Hook.  
  
"Hey you!" she called, gripping her sword. "Call off your men! I want to have a word with you!"  
  
Hook raised his hand, signaling to his men to do what the girl had just said. When she saw them relax, she lowered her weapon, holding it at her side with one hand.  
  
"What do you want, dear?" He said, smiling.  
  
"I want you to set me free!"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that."  
  
"Look, I've already slaughtered half your crew. You wouldn't want me to do away with the rest of them, now would you?"  
  
Hook thought for a moment, and looked at the mangled bodies and dismembered body parts that had not been thrown to the sharks.  
  
"Now that I think of it, you would be a wonderful addition to my crew..." he said. It had worked before, and maybe it would work again.  
  
"Yeah right!" She spat.  
  
"Well in that case, the only way off this boat is to either swim, or have Peter Pan and his fairy help you." He said motioning up to the boy. She merely glared at Peter.  
  
"And I'm sure a mature young woman like yourself doesn't believe in fairies!"  
  
Tinker Bell perked right up, and anticipated the girl's answer. Her reply would decide Tink's fate.  
  
"You wish!" she glared. "Of course I believe in fairies!" The girl then seemed to be thinking about something.  
  
"Hey. I have an idea, " she called.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
  
  
"Oh?" The man raised his eyebrow. He had a very amused look on his face.  
  
"Let's make a deal." Serena said.  
  
"What kind of deal?"  
  
"Send out your strongest man." She said with a determined look on her face. "Make sure he's unarmed. If I can defeat him in a fistfight, you let me go."  
  
"And you promise not to use a sword?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What about a gun?"  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"And daggers?"  
  
"I promise!" Serena was getting a little agitated right about now.  
  
The man grinned.  
  
"So let me get this straight. You're going to fight my strongest man barehanded, and if you win I'll set you free?"  
  
Serena nodded again. She gripped the sword, which was so slick, she was surprised she could even keep the sword from leaving her hands all together.  
  
'Man,' she thought, 'I never realized blood could be this slippery!'  
  
"What if, let's say, you were to lose?" The man asked. "What would we be able to do with you?"  
  
Serena shrugged. "You could do anything, I guess..."  
  
A grin spread across Hook's face, and she could see the boy's eyes widen out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"That's crazy!" He shouted.  
  
"Shut up!" Serena yelled at the one who went by the name Peter Pan. "It's none of your business." She said a little softer, never taking her eyes from Hook.  
  
"It's a deal." The man said as he gave the orders to Smee.  
  
In a few minutes a large bald man with a big brown mustache stepped forward. He discarded his weapons and handed them to Smee, who stumbled back under the weight of the lethal items.  
  
Serena grinned and threw the sword aside. It skidded along the deck until it hit the small wall. The man grinned at her and pounded his fist into his palm. Serena grinned and very calmly place her fist in her own hand. The pirates started chuckling at her gentleness, but immediately stopped when she pressed hard and an ear-splitting criiiiiiiiiiick sounded. The sound of the girl cracking her knuckles was so loud that Smee winced.  
  
Serena's grin spread even wider and she stepped back with her right leg to get into the standard fighting position, her right fist pulled back and her left fist held high. She motioned with two fingers for the burly man to make the first move.  
  
The man just stared at her. He had obviously never seen the fighting stance she was currently in.  
  
He quickly shook it off, and with out hesitation, he lunged. Serena grinned.  
  
She started to step forward as he drew back his fist. As he threw a left hook, Serena easily evaded the attack by sliding under his extended arm to his right side. She then lifted her right knee with ease and the man, unable to stop in time, plowed into it. He doubled over at the impact of her knee to his stomach. It was so abrupt, that his body was still trying to move and all he could do was try to endure the pain of her knee slowly going deeper into him.  
  
Serena could feel the man's flesh closing in on her knee, but she held herself steady.  
  
The man barely moved, and what after felt like hours, she finally withdrew her knee and placed her foot on the ground. The man fell over gasping for breath. For a good thirty seconds he was unable to draw any breath at all. He finally started to breathe, but his breath was so labored, she didn't bother to attack.  
  
Serena liked to fight. It was in her blood. She liked a fair fight, a tough one, so she always let her rival recover from the last blow before she made her next move.  
  
The man slowly and clumsily clambered to his feet. As soon as he was half way up Serena grinned wickedly.  
  
"Need some help?" With that, she thew an upper hook and the man's head snapped back. There was a crunching sound as she hit his jaw, and before he could cry out in pain she threw a roundhouse kick to the side of his jaw which caused even more teeth to shatter. She immediately crouched and spun backwards, extending her leg so that she could literally sweep him off his feet.  
  
The back of her leg hit his ankles and his legs gave out right away. He toppled backward and she once again brought her trusted knee up to meet him. Her knee was jammed into the small of his back and he cried out in pain. He struggled to his feet and Serena jumped. She spun in the air and delivered a flying spinning back-kick. Her heel met the side of his face and his head snapped to the side. She landed perfectly and the man slammed into the ground. He gripped his jaw in pain and curled up. Serena smirked and turned to Hook.  
  
"I think I've won."  
  
Hook could only gape.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
  
  
"I won't be beaten!" Peter heard Roger grumble. The man got up and started back towards the strange girl.  
  
"Here we go!" Peter said to Tinker Bell. Tinker Bell grinned and looked down as the man started stumbling toward the girl.  
  
Roger (the pirate) linked his hands together and brought them high over his head. He then brought them crashing down toward the mysterious girl's head. Before his hands made impact with her skull, however, the girl's elbow shot back and hit him squarely in the gut. He doubled over and fought desperately for breath.  
  
"You don't know when to stop, do you?"  
  
Roger looked up at the girl who was glaring at him. He could see a trace of a grin in the corners of her mouth.  
  
"You." he gasped, "You.Demon Child!"  
  
The girl frowned.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
Not waiting for an answer, she threw her foot up making contact with his already badly bruised jaw and sent him flying back.  
  
She turned back to Hook smirked.  
  
Peter just stared at the man who now lay on the deck, motionless. The man stirred. Peter grinned. He knew that would happen. Roger never gave up.  
  
The man got up and stumbled toward the girl and raised his hand. He reached for her left shoulder. He had barely touched when the girl cried out in pain.  
  
The man couldn't believe this. He touched her shoulder again, only a little harder. The girl spun around to face him and dropped to her knees her hand clutching her left arm. He grinned. He had just found a weakness.  
  
He gripped her shoulder tightly and pulled her up. She screamed and then clenched her teeth. He brought his fist back and punched her in the stomach. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Roger pulled his fist back and punched again. And again. And again.  
  
Peter winced ever time Roger made contact.  
  
After what seemed like forever, the man finally let go of the girl and stepped back. The girl collapsed and lay motionless, faced down. She slowly pulled her self up and staggered past the man. Everyone watched in curiosity as the girl made her way over to the side of the ship. She leaned over the rail and-well, you know.  
  
The men laughed at as she heaved and they all turned toward Roger.  
  
They didn't bother to see why the girl started making her way over to the bags of loot they had stolen a few days before. Peter watched as the men cheered Roger. He didn't understand how the man could've been so rough on the girl- demon child or not.  
  
Every one's cheers were silence as an arrow wen right through Roger. Roger collapsed, dead. They all turned to see the girl, her left hand clutching a bow, her right hand still drawn back from letting the arrow go. She was gasping for breath and a look of contempt showed in those sky blue eyes.  
  
Hook angrily yelled at her for cheating. She wasn't supposed to use weapons.  
  
"You told me I couldn't use swords, daggers, or guns," she said quietly, "But you didn't say anything about bows and arrows."  
  
With that, she turned and ran. She dived off the edge of the ship and swam. For some very odd reason the sharks ignored her, and she her shadow slowly faded as the wind blew seagull feathers across the deck of the ship.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi again! Okay, Well letsee.I hoped you liked it and please review. I like honesty, but no flames!!! I don't mind something like "Well, if you want to know the truth.*bad thing* because *reason* and you should practice more, but I liked how you did *good thing*." I don't mind honesty and a reason, but what I mean by no flames is when someone reviews and says stuff like "This story sucked!" and curse off and doesn't give a reason. But anyway, please review. I just broke up with my boyfriend and I'm all depressed, and reviews would really help to cheer me up. Well anyway, gotta go! Hope to see you in the reviews!  
  
Until Then, ~Sharky~  
  
ps I will not be uploading until I get a certain amount of reviews but I cant tell u how many 'cause it's a secret. BLEAH!!!!!!!!!! *sticks out tongue* 


	3. Pine Fregrance

*sings* IIIIIIIII GOT THIS CHAAAAAAAAAAPIE UP!!!!!!!!!! *suddenly window shatters* CRAP! NOT AGAIN! DAD'S GONNA KILL ME! *sits there for a while and then shrugs* Oh well, I'll just tell Dad my brother threw a shoe at me and it hit the window like last time. *cackles*  
  
  
  
The Thief of Eternity  
  
  
  
(Part One~Come and Go.As Always)  
  
  
  
Chapter Two~Pine Fragrance  
  
  
  
The sun beat down on the beach of an Island where magical creatures and humans can live peacefully. The Island had been peaceful-up until a few moments ago.  
  
The creatures of the Island, some gentle, some wild, did not and would never know about spectacular face off that had occurred just 20 minutes ago. Well, all except for one little wolf would ever know, but that story must be saved for another chapter.  
  
The birds chirped and sang their songs, oblivious to anything that had gone on about a half mile out at sea.  
  
Bucks watched proudly as their does helped their newborn fawns learn to walk, while leopards hunted for food and squirrels tried to find acorns they had buried. (None of them could find any-and they all wondered why there was a new tree exactly where they buried their acorns.)  
  
The sun's rays shone down on everything- and seemed to give a special blessing to a life form that lay motionless in the sand. The girl lay face down, braids had once tamed these unruly threads of gold that spread across her back, and with each wave of cool, ocean water that lapped against her waist there was the smallest trace of crimson blood that quickly disappeared into the vast, sparkling sea.  
  
A sand crab inspected her, and then scuttled away when she stirred.  
  
The next wave retreated with incredible force and another wave twice the last one's size crashed over the girl's head leaving her in water one foot deep.  
  
Serena jerked her head up with a start, spitting out sand and wiping the stinging saltwater from her eyes. She clambered to her feet, pulled a long slimy strip of seaweed off her arm and flung it into the ocean in disgust.  
  
Serena mumbled words she had forgotten she even knew as she squeezed the water from her hair. This wasn't exactly what she had in mind when she ran away.  
  
She spit again as she looked down at her clothes, which were soaked through. Another wave crashed down around her knees with such force it almost knocked her back down.  
  
'It'd be a good idea to get out of the water,' she thought as she trudged up the white strip of sand.  
  
'I'm so sleepy,' she had fought with her mind until she decided on that fact.  
  
'And cold.' She realized and longed to bathe in the sun as her brother's Bearded Dragon had done all day back at home.  
  
She scanned the beach in front of her. She was amused at the fact that 20 meters up the sand abruptly collided with lush, green ferns and then faded back into beautiful wood.  
  
She forced her aching eyes to stay open and looked for a place to rest.  
  
Her eyes fell on a huge boulder that sat on the edge of the beach; the trees standing proudly behind it with ferns crowding it, making it look inviting.  
  
She started over to it, but suddenly her foot caught on a piece of driftwood, making her stumble. Sand sprayed the area before her and she cursed under her breath as she turned around.  
  
Her voice caught in her throat as she saw the piece of wood. It was about two and a half meters long and it was practically straight.  
  
It would be perfect.  
  
She grabbed hold of the end and dragged it to the boulder. By the time she had gotten there, her hands were raw and full of splinters, but she tried to ignore it as she found and retrieved two more pieces of driftwood of the same size.  
  
She erected two of them in the sand right in front of the boulder and tore a strip of cloth off of the bottom of her shirt. The shirt was too long anyway. She then tore the long piece in half with her teeth.  
  
She propped the third piece of wood on top of the other two and tied them together with the strips of damp cloth.  
  
Then she found a twig and broke it so that it was only about five centimeters long. The girl took out her pocketknife and started carving one end into a point. After that she poked a hole in the other end. She then ripped off one of her short sleeves and started to unravel it.  
  
Serena picked the ferns by the boulder and started to sew them together with her hand-made needle and the thread from her sleeve.  
  
She worked hard as she weaved the ferns together with incredible ease and speed, ignoring the pain of her now bleeding palms.  
  
When she was done she draped the blanket of ferns over the driftwood to create a curtain.  
  
Serena had always been conscious of her need of privacy. Ever since she was a little girl, whenever she went into a room she always had to close the door or pull down the blinds.  
  
Serena sighed. She was sure people must've been on the Island if she was really in Neverland. She took off her shoes and socks and put them in the sand. She then tugged her shirt off and hung it up on the curtain. She did the same with her shorts and lay back on the boulder, drinking up the warmth of the sun.  
  
The girl closed her eyes and started to doze.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
A small girl stood by a church's door. She stared at the people passing.  
  
'Grampa?' The three year-old girl said, 'What do the atheists do on Sunday mornings?'  
  
A kind old man smiled down at her. 'I don't know.'  
  
'Of course you do Grampa! You know everything!' The girl peered up at him, his eyes just as blue as hers.  
  
The man smiled at his granddaughter and ruffled her blond hair. She giggled and reached up to him. The man took her hand and they walked down the steps toward the parking lot.  
  
'Can we go swimming today?'  
  
'Sure. But first lets go to the store and get some candy.'  
  
'Yay!' The girl squealed and hugged the man's hand.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Serena woke up with a start.  
  
How long had she been asleep?  
  
The sun was in the same place, so maybe just about ten minutes.  
  
She found that her clothes were dry and quickly got dressed.  
  
The girl was just pulling on her shirt, but then stopped. Her breath caught in her throat as she remembered her dream. Her eyes began to water as she finished putting on her shirt. She groped at her aching throat as she remembered that vision she had just seen.  
  
"No." she held back sobs. "I.I thought."  
  
She didn't think she could keep from crying for long. But.she thought the dreams had stopped.  
  
"I.I guess they haven't."  
  
Suddenly Serena stiffened. Her stomach lurched and she heaved.  
  
"Ugh."  
  
She gasped for air.  
  
She gripped her stomach and thought bitterly about all those blows to her gut she had taken.  
  
Serena's gazed drifted down and her eyes widened in horror.  
  
She stared in shock at the puddle of blood at her feet.  
  
"No way."  
  
She knew without medical help that soon she would.  
  
Serena shook her head. She couldn't think about death right now. It would bring back to many painful memories, and after that dream.  
  
She discarded all of her thoughts and looked towards the woods. She put a determined look on her face and set off into the maze of trees.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Peter dodged a blade aimed for his head. After the strange girl had left, Hook turned his men on the boy. He normally would have been having fun, but he wanted to find that girl.  
  
He knew she had a bad temper-it had become obvious after she had pushed him off the mast.  
  
'It would be fun to make her mad again!'  
  
Peter grinned.  
  
But he had more pressing matters to attend to right now.  
  
As he scooped up the strange carrying pack at the edge of the deck (he assumed it was the girl's), he used his dagger to block another blow and flew up to the mast. He stood up there and grinned down at all of the pirates.  
  
"Are you guys done yet?" He called down cheerfully. "'Cause I've got an appointment, and I can't be late!" Hook scowled at Peter. He had let the girl get away; he wouldn't do the same with the boy.  
  
But it was too late. Peter was already flying towards the Island.  
  
"Come on, Tinker Bell!" He called back.  
  
She followed him and was quiet for a few moments.  
  
So Why do you want to meet this girl? She finally said.  
  
"I want to know how she beat up that guy so easily." He grinned. "And why she acted like she was so hurt when he barely even touched her," he added. "Are you going to bother her too?" He teased.  
  
Tinker Bell only remained silent.  
  
They combed the beach, looking for any trace of a human, any clue of where the girl could be.  
  
Hey, look! Tinker Bell finally spoke up.  
  
She pointed down to a curtain made of ferns. Footprints in the sand led up to it.  
  
Peter landed by it and examined the curtain carefully. The ferns were bound together with white thread and seemed to be hiding a boulder.  
  
'Why would it be hiding a boulder?'  
  
He walked around the area, inspecting it carefully.  
  
"Well, she must have been here."  
  
.  
  
"You go home, Tink. I want to take a look around the Island."  
  
To Peter's surprise, Tinker Bell obeyed without even saying a word.  
  
He watched as the gold streak of gold dust faded away as he scratched his head.  
  
'Oh well.'  
  
He turned to continue his search.  
  
After about three hours of searching, Peter gave up and decided to go home. He had searched everywhere and had asked the Indians and the mermaids if they had seen the mysterious girl; none of them had.  
  
Peter sighed.  
  
'Oh well, maybe I'll find her tomorrow.'  
  
He glanced back once more at the Indian tents and the undulating curl of smoke that creeped up to the clouds.  
  
Then he slowly started to head back home.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Serena gasped for air as she stumbled along the rocky forest floor. She winced as the reaching fingers of the trees clawed at her arms, legs, and face.  
  
She suppressed a cry of pain as a sharp twig scratched at her face, leaving a thin crimson streak on her cheek.  
  
At that instant, she tripped on a rock and fell forward toward a long flat boulder. She landed on her right arm and she slid along it. She lay still for a few moments, and then clumsily climbed to her aching feet.  
  
She looked back to see a long, thick scarlet trail, marking the path of where she had skidded. Her eyes watered at the brightly colored blood smeared across the rock, and looked down at her wounded arm.  
  
It was torn and bloodied, but she was thankful it wasn't broken.  
  
Then she noticed the smell.  
  
The salty smell of the sea had faded a long time ago and now there was a fresh, clean smell.  
  
She closed her eyes and focused on the smell. She licked her chapped lips. It was no use. Her sandpaper tongue slipped back into her dry mouth. The throat was sticky with dryness, and she was starting to fight the light- headed feeling that had just swept over her.  
  
Then came the sound.  
  
She opened her eyes and had completely forgotten all off her pain.  
  
The smell and the sound fit together like a puzzle.  
  
Serena was surprised to find her self laughing like a child as she ran toward the wonderful sound.  
  
Water!  
  
She came to a beautiful little stream and knelt down beside it.  
  
Serena almost fell back in shock when she got a closer look at it.  
  
The stream was as clean as filtered water!  
  
She dipped her fingers in it and drew them back immediately.  
  
How could the stream be that cold? It must have been 102 degrees out!  
  
She leaned forward at closed her eyes in content as her lips touched the ice cold water.  
  
She drank for a few minutes. When she was satisfied she sat up and started washing her wounds.  
  
As she was cleaning a scratch on her arm, she heard a twig snap behind her.  
  
Her back stiffened and a chill ran up her spine. She turned her head slowly and gasped as she spotted the mountain lion five meters away.  
  
She gulped as she tried to stand, but lost her footing on a slippery rock and fell, just missing the waters edge.  
  
The mountain lion attacked. (Everyone must thank the author for not ending it here.)  
  
Serena opened her mouth to scream, but only a hoarse grunt came out. She dived to the side as the animal plunged into the steam.  
  
It yowled as Serena scrambled to her feet and started running.  
  
She suddenly felt a stabbing pain in her right arm and was dragged to the ground as she struggled under the grip of the animal. She struggled but it was no use. She felt another sting across her forehead as one of its claws was dragged across it.  
  
The mountain lion put his paw on her shoulder and unlatched itself from her arm. The crushing pressure made her cry out in pain.  
  
'What did I learn in karate?'  
  
Serena forced her self to try to think as she gagged under the creature's fowl breath.  
  
'That's it!'  
  
She threw the overgrown cat off her with ease and rolled to the side. She then rolled over her shoulder and ended in a crouch. She got up as the mountain lion started stalking her.  
  
Suddenly Serena's stomach lurched.  
  
'Oh no!'  
  
Her internal bleeding must have filled her stomach with blood again. She fought to keep it down, but she couldn't keep it in.  
  
She heaved, and it took her a second to realize she was heaving right on the mountain lion.  
  
Blood splashed into the creature's eyes and it yowled in pain and thrashed around.  
  
Serena staggered back and watched in shock as the creature clawed at his eyes.  
  
She stumbled back and then turned and ran.  
  
She ran for 5 minutes and eventually slowed down. She panted as she leaned against a tree; her eyes focused on the forest floor.  
  
Something caught her eye.  
  
Was that a pine needle?  
  
She sniffed the air and found it was heavy with the scent of pine. She stumbled forward, following the smell and the needles. She wiped the stinging blood from her eyes as best she could, but more just clouded her vision.  
  
Suddenly she stopped. She looked up and discovered that that section of the forest was all pine trees.  
  
She made her way through the thick tees as sap stuck to her hair and branches scratched at her.  
  
Suddenly the endless array of pine trees came to an abrupt end. Serena found herself standing in a large opening. No sunlight came through; the pine trees that circled the opening seemed to bend over, blocking the sunlight with their countless amount of pine needless.  
  
Serena stepped forward and stood in the middle for a few minutes and then wobbled a bit.  
  
'I'm so tired.' She thought sleepily.  
  
Every part of her body hurt, and where she wasn't wounded, there was a muscle that ached. She let her self slump to the ground and lay down on the thick mattress of pine needles.  
  
Her eyes slowly closed and a soft smile spread across her lips.  
  
"What a lovely place." she murmured, '.To die.' she finished the sentence in her mind and the words echoed through her head.  
  
The sweet fragrance of pine was her lullaby as the unbearable pain and the loss of blood rendered her unconscious.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hehe. Hope you liked it. *Watches as her brother gets yelled at for "Throwing a shoe at Stephanie and hit the window instead." Stephanie (Sharky) gets out some pop corn as her brother is being grounded* WAHA! Hehehe..  
  
OH! YA WANNA KNOW WHAT'S REALLY CREEPY?! I JUST FOUND OUT I HAVE A SIXTH SENSE! IF YOU WANNA HEAR MORE ABOUT IT, IM ME AT Sailor1689 Actually I'm probably using this just as an excuse to talk to some of my wonderful reviewers, but o well. ^_^ Speaking of reviewing....REVIEW NOW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
